


Большая кошачья кампания

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Этот кот себе на уме, и у него есть причины не любить парочки.





	Большая кошачья кампания

Стоило незнакомой руке сунуться в домик-переноску, Валет тут же наградил ее парой царапин и зашипел.  
  
— Твою мать. — Мужской голос сверху был недоволен. — Ты уверена, что он домашний?  
  
Валет увидел через металлическую сетку сверху, как человек лижет кровящую ранку.  
  
— Конечно уверена, Люк. — Хозяйка звучала нервно. — У него же стресс. Ему нужно привыкнуть к тебе. Может быть, если бы ты бывал у нас чаще, ты бы не был для него чужим.  
— Я все еще не думаю, что это такая уж хорошая идея.  
— Мне просто не хотелось бы отдавать его в приют, ты же понимаешь? Неизвестно, кто его заберет.  
— Ладно, Марси, мы попробуем.  
  
Мужчина вновь заглянул в домик. Валет предупреждающе зашипел, и новых поползновений на его территорию не возникло.  
Валет вцепился в решетку внизу домика, потому что его подняли над полом, чтобы снять со стола. А потом все стихло. Его оставили одного.  
  
Хозяйка его предала.  
  
…  
  
У Бубнового Валета было свое мнение насчет парочек. Он-то знал точно, когда люди сбиваются в дуплеты, ни к чему хорошему это не приводит.  
С Марсин он начал еще котенком. Валета забрали у мамы совсем малышом, он не мог спать, боялся вылезать из корзинки и рассчитывал там провести всю жизнь, если маму ему не вернут.  
Маму не вернули, зато Валет открыл для себя, что Марсин — достаточно хороший человек, приемлемый. У нее были теплые руки, ласковый голос, она вкусно кормила и гладила. Он очень любил, когда гладили.  
Валет ходил за ней по пятам, считая новой мамой, охранял ее сон и делал подарки, таская носки из корзины в ванной. Марсин это радовало, она смеялась.  
Они были счастливы.  
  
Ну, а затем появился Этьен. Бубновый Валет сразу что-то заподозрил, когда вместо того, чтобы проводить уютные вечера за телевизором и поглаживать его, Марсин предпочла сидеть и хихикать с ним, новым человеком.  
Но это было только первым звоночком.  
Потом она перестала радоваться его подаркам, заталкивая их под диван, если он приносил их при Этьене. А затем и вовсе стала запираться с ним в своей комнате на ночь, не пуская Валета внутрь. Он больше не мог наблюдать за ее сном, греться у ее теплого бока, будить, кусая за пальцы ног.  
  
Валет обиделся. Он перестал урчать и приносить носковую добычу. Он рассчитывал, что его меры подействуют на Марсин, и она поймет, что он не рад новому человеку в их квартире, на которого она растрачивала ту часть любви, которая принадлежала Валету.  
Наверное, она не понимала. Или не хотела понимать.  
  
В любом случае, все в жизни Бубнового Валета было не так плохо. Его все еще кормили, гладили, чесали, играли с ним и позволяли отдыхать везде, где ему хотелось.  
И это было прекрасно. До того, как Марсин и Этьен решили размножиться. Мало того, что несколько месяцев подряд Марсин ходила раздраженная и совсем не уделяла Валету внимания, так еще и принесла в дом Это. В тот момент, когда Валет уже надеялся, что все кончится, раз у нее больше нет огромного живота.  
  
И Этого была какая-то болезнь, которая называлась аллергия.  
Сначала Валету запретили забираться на стулья и диван. Потом — заходить в комнаты, помимо кухни и туалета. А потом выяснилось, что существование Валета и Этого на одной территории невозможно.  
Бубновый Валет изо всех сил надеялся на то, что Марсин поступит разумно и выберет его.  
  
Марсин не поступила разумно.  
  
…  
  
Валет ждал. Валет выжидал. Он заготовил свой самый лучший когтистый пас на случай, когда кто-нибудь вновь полезет доставать его из переноски, но никого не было. Тишина. Как будто про него все забыли.  
Собравшись, он осторожно выглянул из домика. Окружение было новым. Походило на кухню. На столе стояла пара стаканов, а на полу у холодильника — его старая миска.  
Как-то это было неправильно. Место новое. А миска та же.  
  
Валет выглянул за угол из-за переноски. Никого.  
Запрыгнув на стул, чтобы изучить с него местность сверху, Валет оценил, что новая кухня была меньше, чем старая. Он так и знал, что пострадает во всех аспектах. Теперь его территорию сократили.  
В общем, Бубновый Валет не был доволен.  
Он предупредительно скинул стакан со стола и написал на ковер у входа, а потом залез в переноску и затаился.  
  
…  
  
Валет планировал шипеть каждый раз, когда брат хозяйки попытается добраться до его тела. Причесать там или погладить. Он планировал всячески показать, насколько сильно ему не нравится идея переезда, чтобы его вернули в родные края.  
Видимо, его планы с планами Люка не совпадали.  
Во-первых, Люк не торопился оказывать ему почести и наглаживать. Во-вторых, он, кажется, и вовсе не замечал присутствия Валета. То есть он регулярно наливал воду, пополнял миску с питанием и бросал ковер в стиральную машину, но не более того.  
Валету даже пришло в голову, что это его — его! — игнорируют, а не он. Вот это озадачивало и смущало.  
С этим надо было что-то делать.  
  
…  
  
Первое действие его кампании заключалось в том, что Валет нашел оставленные в свободном полете кеды Люка и метко их увлажнил.  
Люку не понравилась эта идея. Он попытался дать понять это Валету, дотянувшись до него веником, но так далеко под комод тот не пролезал. С тех пор вся обувь пряталась под семь замков.  
  
Второе действие было активным. Валет проявил самые решительные меры, подкараулив Люка вечером и схватившись за его ногу. Правда, из-за толщины штанов он не пробился к самому телу, да и то, как его стряхнули с себя, было чуть более болезненным, чем он думал, оно будет.  
  
В финале кампании Бубновый Валет залез в шкаф и скинул с него свою упаковку с кормом. Люк только плечами пожал и сказал, что поскольку это его еда, то и проблемы теперь его.  
Валет с кормом справился до четверга, но дальше оказалось, что Люк не собирается кормить его до субботы, когда он ездит в супермаркет. Как и убирать пустой разорванный пакет тоже. Люк вообще не очень любил убираться и порой выглядел заброшенно. Словно за ним не ухаживали.  
  
Валет страдал, голодал и приходил к двум важным вещам.  
Марсин ему не вернут, как он ни старайся.  
И ему придется жить с Люком, мириться с Люком, и воспитать Люка будет не так просто.  
  
…  
  
Люк смотрел телевизор, эти свои ужасно дурацкие программы с грузовиками, которые перепрыгивали через пропасть.  
Автомобили — вот что уж изобрел дьявол, Валет-то знал. Ужасно вонючие механизмы, в которые запихивали перед тем, как отвезти к врачу на очередной болезненный укол, а то и вовсе сбагрить любимого кота какому-то человеку, которому на него наплевать.  
  
Валет запрыгнул на диван, не сводя с Люка глаз.  
Люк даже не заметил его.  
Валет все равно старался не терять бдительность. Перемещаясь осторожно, он приблизился к руке Люка, лежащей на диване около пульта. Рука пахла похоже на руку Марсин. Впрочем, весь Люк был похож по запаху на нее, они же были из одного помета.  
  
Бубновый Валет внимательно посмотрел в лицо Люку и тронул лапой его руку, мгновенно убирая ее, чтобы тот не понял, что это он. Он близко. И он в расцвете сил.  
Люк взглянул на него, отрываясь от грузовиков, и сделал совершенно непристойное — подхватил Валета под мышки и перетянул к себе на колени.  
Валет подумывал оцарапать его как следует, но рука, пахнущая Марсин, легла между его лопаток. И прошлась до хвоста. И еще раз. И еще.  
  
— Наверное, ты все еще привыкаешь, — заметил Люк.  
  
Как своевременно. И для этого обязательно было его трогать.  
Валет хотел думать возмущенно, но поглаживания его успокаивали. Он вздохнул и опустил голову на колено. Люк не злился на него за все. Люку тоже было грустно. Наверное, когда-то Марсин бросила и его.  
  
— И я тоже. Привыкаю.  
  
…  
  
Может быть, Бубновый Валет и дальше бы хотел оставаться принципиальным и самодостаточным. Он все еще обижался на Марсин, на Этьена, на Это. На то, что у него теперь было не так много места. Винить во всем этом Люка он не мог. Но писать на коврик на всякий случай не прекратил.  
  
Люк был одинок, Люк чаще бывал дома, не шляясь по всяким «выставкам», как делала Марсин, что бы это ни значило. И Люк мог принадлежать Валету целиком. Это было хорошо. Раз Марсин оставила их обоих, то они могли быть друг у друга. Так-то.  
  
Конечно, семейные дурные привычки у них были. Люк, как и Марсин, имел отвратительную навязчивую идею, что раз в месяц Валета надо топить в ванне с химически пахнущими пузырями, а раз в квартал — возить на осмотр к доктору. Вдобавок в отличие от Марсин он даже не заходил в кабинет, чтобы подбодрить его. Все прикидывался, что боится то ли уколов, то ли врачей, то ли слишком яркого света.  
Зато после этих пыток он давал Валету время побыть с собой наедине и прийти в себя.  
  
Валет все еще скучал по Марсин. Несколько раз она заходила, пила чай и смотрела на него, как на старого знакомого, которого ненароком увидела на улице. Пару раз погладила, но не более того.  
Валет чувствовал себя опечаленным и разочарованным. Эти парочки совершенно ужасно влияли на людей.  
Валет надеялся, Люку не придет в голову завести себе самку и расплодиться какой-нибудь аллергией. Он выглядел иначе, чем Марсин. Не настроенным на размножение. К нему никогда не приходили люди, за исключением Марсин, да и он не исчезал надолго, чтобы можно было поверить, будто он нашел себе новое гнездо.  
  
Прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем Валет почувствовал себя в безопасности. Он привык к Люку, а Люк привык к нему. Они выучили небольшие привычки друг друга. Люк перестал убирать недоеденную еду из его миски, а Валет пристраивался к нему вечерами, потому что так Люк мог делиться с ним своим мнением о том, что показывают по телевизору. У Валета мнение о телевизоре было, и он выражал его активным постукиванием хвоста по дивану, но Люку пока дался еще не весь язык его тела.  
В любом случае с ним можно было иметь дело.  
  
Пока не появился Тьерри.  
  
…  
  
Ничто не предвещало беды в тот вечер. На время отсутствия Люка по работе Бубновый Валет занял день плотным графиком. Он проснулся, потягивался с полчасика, поел, попил из унитаза, пописал на коврик, поиграл с клубком носков, который нашел в незадвинутом ящике комода, снова поел, поточил когти о заднюю спинку кресла, поспал, обнаружил, что еда кончилась, и стал ждать возвращения Люка.  
Открывшуюся дверь Валет встретил с радушием, торжественно распрямив хвост трубой. Но рано.  
То есть Люк зашел внутрь как обычно. Но он был не один.  
  
— Надо разуваться? — уточнил идущий вслед за ним мужчина.  
  
Люк озадаченно посмотрел на Валета.  
Валет возмущенно посмотрел на них обоих.  
  
— Да, можешь задвинуть обувь под комод.  
— О. Так у тебя есть парень.  
  
Люк засмеялся как-то скованно, потирая затылок.  
  
— Это Бубновый Валет.  
  
Валет прищурился и отклонился, когда неизвестный объект протянул к нему руку.  
  
Объект был высокий, темноволосый, едко пах одеколоном, а носки у него были синие. Объект звали Тьерри.  
  
Сначала Валет и внимание не обратил на новое знакомство Люка. Ну, во-первых, тот не забыл его покормить, как только зашел в квартиру. Во-вторых, говорили они недолго, сидя на кухне и распивая кофе, разбавленный низкокалорийными сливками. Валет попробовал их как-то, когда Люк отвернулся. Не очень вдохновляли.  
И, в-третьих, Тьерри ушел довольно быстро, унося свои запахи прочь.  
  
Это могло бы стать просто эпизодом из практически удовлетворительной жизни кота и человека, если бы не то обстоятельство, что Тьерри не остался малозначимым героем этой оперы.  
Люк говорил о нем позже вечером. И утром. А через неделю тот пришел вновь.  
  
Валет подготовился разодрать ему пятку еще с порога, но был несколько озадачен тем, что ему принесли взятку.  
  
— Я не знал, какой корм любит Бубновый Валет, поэтому… — Тьерри запнулся в коридоре, снимая ботинок, — поэтому взял тот, который стоял на большом стенде.  
— Спасибо, это мило. — Люк опять затер свой затылок, выглядя глупым.  
  
Кусочки курицы в желе были выгружены в мисочку, а ботинки очень недальновидно оставлены не под комодом.  
  
Валет проводил взглядом этих двоих, направившихся во вторую комнату, и выбрался из своего укрытия, куда предусмотрительно залез, чтобы его не трогали.  
Корм пах приятно. Сладко. Мясом.  
Валет снова посмотрел на проем двери в комнату, где разговаривали эти двое. Ну, в любом случае, примет он это подношение или нет, Тьерри никуда не денется, а корм, между прочим, сам себя не съест.  
Бубновый Валет хорошо потрапезничал, отметив, что подарок недурен, но все равно выказал явное неодобрение Тьерри, вытащив из его ботинка шнурки. Теперь уже можно было проверять, чем заняты Люк с пришельцем.  
  
Ничем хорошим.  
Оба сидели на диване, Тьерри забросил ногу за ногу, отставленным носком явно вторгаясь в личное пространство Люка. Люк делал вид, что не замечает этого, но сам то и дело ерзал по дивану, подъезжая к гостю все ближе.  
Они явно что-то замышляли, сразу догадался Валет. Что-то недоброе.  
Возможно, Тьерри претендовал на эту территорию и хотел выселить их с Валетом отсюда. Или он был один из этих «друзей», как у Марсин. Они приходили, занимали деньги, а потом не отдавали, и Валету было бы наплевать на это, если бы, в условиях экономии, ему не перепадало меньше питания и новых игрушек.  
  
Двое были настолько заняты своим разговором, что даже не заметили, как Бубновый Валет, оскорбленный игнорированием, подкрался к висящей на стуле куртке Тьерри. Очень опрометчиво висящей.  
В карманах была мелочь, пустой пакетик и — замечательно — кожаная кредитница. Вытащить ее было делом техники, зря, что ли, Валет столько тренировался на изъятии носков из очень неудобного ящика комода.  
Кредитница была торжественно разделена на части посредством когтей и в подарок дизайнерски изодрана.  
Почувствовав облегчение, Валет вновь проник в комнату, где сидели двое, и залег на спинку кресла, наблюдая за ними издалека и ожидая триумфа, когда его месть будет обнаружена, а подвергаемый мести исчезнет навсегда.  
  
Люк что-то говорил, говорил, кажется, о грузовиках или о чем-то таком же глупом, а потом Тьерри, окончательно оказавшийся придвинутым к нему, взял его за руку и поцеловал в губы. Это длилось недолго, потому что Тьерри отстранился, проверяя реакцию.  
Люк не был против.  
  
Совершенно. Неблагоразумно.  
Бубновый Валет, как любое здравомыслящее существо, терпеть не мог поцелуи. Когда сжимали, тискали, прижимались влажно, еще и оставляли на тебе метки своего запаха, который было сложно стереть или зализать, потому что целовали его, как правило, в макушку, а язык дотуда не доставал. Дурная привычка имелась у Марсин, и Валет мирился с ней с трудом. Все же он любил ее.  
Когда это делали люди друг с другом, это было еще хуже, потому что люди пахли очень сильно, сильнее любого другого существа, и их метки смешивались, порождая какой-то общий стайный неприятный запах.  
  
Валет посмотрел на них строго, но это не помогло. Тьерри все еще целовал губы Люка, а его рука гладила того между бедер. Похоже, Тьерри был достаточно умным, чтобы понимать, что поглаживания — очень приятный процесс.  
Да и Люк присоединился к игре. Его рука скользнула по колену Тьерри и задержалась уже там.  
  
И тут Бубновый Валет начал напрягаться всерьез. Ведь если Тьерри будет гладить Люка, а Люк — Тьерри, то кто же будет гладить его, Валета?  
Подозрения начали покусывать его за кончики ушей, а уж когда по комнате разлился этот запах… Этот запах. Валет был в панике.  
  
Он был знаком ему. Так пахла Марсин и так пах Этьен, когда они собирались закрыться в комнате. Так они пахли, когда собрались сделать аллергию.  
Они же не… эти же двое не хотели становиться парой?  
  
В замешательстве Валет сбегал в коридор и воспользовался правом написать в ботинки Тьерри. Позже он, правда, подумал о том, что поступил в целом неосмотрительно. Если у Тьерри не будет обуви, он не сможет отсюда уйти.  
От отчаяния Валет замяукал.  
Он должен был помешать непоправимому.  
  
Вбежав в комнату, он первым делом кинулся на колени Люка, стремясь прогнать оттуда руку Тьерри.  
  
— Ауч! — Тьерри отдернул ладонь из личной зоны Люка. — Он меня поцарапал.  
— Прости, — теперь паниковал Люк.  
  
Раньше, чем Валет успел проявить к нему доброжелательность, продемонстрировав, что он куда лучше какого-то длинного хлыща, который, к тому же, наверняка много ел, Люк согнал его с дивана.  
  
— Черт, я сейчас найду антисептик.  
— Он привитый?  
— Да, господи, мне так жаль. Не знаю, что на него нашло.  
  
Люди носились по квартире, воняли химией и постоянно говорили.  
Пахнуть опасно в комнате перестало, но теперь появилась угроза оттоптанного хвоста, поэтому Валет забрался под стул и наблюдал события оттуда.  
  
Все было прекрасно. Тревога, витавшая в воздухе, совершенно не способствовала созданию пар и семейств. Разомлевший от своей сообразительности и своевременного предупреждения трагедии, Бубновый Валет поразмышлял о том, чему он только что помешал. Конечно, и Люк, и Тьерри были самцами. Хотя не похоже, чтобы это останавливало их от того, чтобы направить друг на друга симпатию. Интересно, если бы все это вдруг произошло, они откуда-нибудь достали бы котят? В смысле, маленьких людей?  
  
— Наверное, я лучше пойду, — пробормотал Тьерри с перемотанной бинтом рукой. — Наверное… Ох… Это же…  
— Что?  
— Кажется, моя банковская карта лежит рядом с его миской.  
  
Люк растерянно засмеялся и покрылся красными пятнами.  
  
— Может, Бубновый Валет хотел заказать себе что-нибудь через интернет?  
  
И Тьерри должен был рассердиться, а потом начать ругаться.  
Этьен злился, когда Валет портил его вещи.  
  
— Я заплачу, — промямлил Люк, заметив, как Тьерри нахмурился.  
  
Валет хорошо читал по лицам. Валет ликовал. Он уже предчувствовал, что его могут лишить питания на день за его проделки, но что стоил день по сравнению с ценой спокойной жизни?  
  
Но Тьерри повел себя совершенно нелогично.  
Он вновь притянул Люка к себе, гладя его по щеке перебинтованной рукой, и поцеловал.  
  
Дело принимало скверный оборот, размышлял Валет, негодуя хвостом.  
Они обнимались прямо в коридоре, пока Люк, руководимый пес знает чем, не расстегнул брюки Тьерри, засовывая в них руку, и запах желания не стал удушающе раздражающим.  
Бубновый Валет почувствовал разочарование до кончиков усов; эти двое дотрагивались до личных частей тел друг друга, разнося запах человеческих флюидов по коридору и комнате.  
  
Валет возмущенно прошелся по комнате туда и обратно. Демонстративно пошел и пописал на коврик, чтобы чужие самцы знали, чья тут территория. Но у людей всегда было все плохо с обонянием.  
К счастью Валета, Тьерри все-таки сделал одолжение и прекратил это все, часто дыша и откидываясь на стенку за собой.  
  
— Это вышло не совсем так, как я ожидал, оно будет, — тихо сказал Люк, приваливаясь к нему. — Так быстро… И не очень романтично.  
— В коридоре, у кошачьей миски… — перечислял Тьерри, рассеянно улыбаясь.  
  
Валет был огорчен. Он приложил усилия, чтобы Тьерри поскорее исчез с их территории, и Тьерри собирался, он даже был в определенной мере разочарован, но теперь, после обмена ласками, он был только доволен тем, что все так вышло. О, нет. Не могло же быть так, что Бубновый Валет только поспособствовал их решению сойтись?  
  
— Ты позвонишь мне? — спросил Люк, собирая по полу рассыпавшиеся кредитки.  
— А ты думал, ты от меня так просто отвяжешься? — Тьерри бросил взгляд на дверной проем, где ждал Валет. — Даже этот рыжий террорист не поможет.  
  
Валет строго прищурился. Он бы ответил еще похлеще, но, кажется, Тьерри собирался обуваться. Вот уж сейчас он обнаружит у себя сюрприз в обоих ботинках. Это наверняка даст ему понять, чьи тут владения и кому именно принадлежит Люк.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Люк растеряно, когда Тьерри замер, сунув ногу в ботинок.  
  
Тьерри стоял молча, смотрел на Люка. Потом на Валета, потом вновь на Люка.  
Внутри Валета приплясывали эмоции. Да. Наконец-то.  
  
Тьерри ничего не сказал. Он немного неуверенно обулся и улыбнулся Люку.  
  
— Я тебе позвоню, — пообещал он. — На мобильный. Если вдруг твой сожитель перегрызет провода домашнего телефона.  
  
Люк засмеялся и проводил его до двери. А, проводив, привалился к ней и улыбался так, словно не мог не улыбаться.  
  
Наверное, он был рад, что Тьерри наконец ушел, решил Бубновый Валет, выходя из своего укрытия.  
  
Люк смотрел на него пару минут молча и только головой покачал.  
  
— Ты подвел меня, — сказал он почти строго. — Не стоит так больше делать.  
  
Валет обтер ему ноги, обновляя свои метки. Он был готов больше не портить вещи Тьерри и самого Тьерри, но при условии, что его отныне здесь не будет. Да. Хороший компромисс.  
  
…  
  
Тьерри не звонил неделю, и это была достаточно тяжелая неделя в жизни Бубнового Валета и Люка. Первые два дня прошли, как обычно, Люк не донимал его излишним вниманием, почесал несколько раз перед телевизором, но потом вдруг начал угасать. Он казался раздраженным, хотя причин на то не было. Наоборот, территория, полностью свободная от чужаков, — это ли не повод почувствовать себя наконец расслабленным и удовлетворенным?  
Люк так не считал.  
  
На пятый день он даже отпихнул Валета от себя с дивана, бросив ему сухое:  
  
— Это все ты виноват.  
  
Впрочем, на сухом он не ограничился. Шестой день был ознаменован его монологом на тему: «Только парень клюнул, как тут эта кошка».  
Валет слушал его и ел. Он попытался запомнить что-то и осмыслить, но нет. Не пытался.  
  
— На работе и без того один цирк, и вот, попался наконец приличный мужик с такими голенями, который любит автомобили, итальянскую кухню и лакросс, так туда же. Нет, ну я знал, что ничего не выйдет. В прошлый раз кончилось тем же. Ну, правда, тебя тогда не было. Но я сам все испортил, это я умею. Кажется, я обварил его кипятком, пока делал кофе.  
  
Он рассказывал что-то про свою молодость, когда все было так просто — пойти в какой-нибудь клуб, заполучить нечто, что Люк назвал «нужное», а утро начинать с чистого листа.  
Бубновый Валет уже был слишком занят тем, что переваривал пищу, растянувшись на боку у холодильника. Большая машина гудела, усыпляя.  
  
…  
  
Валет проснулся от шума, который производил Люк, передвигаясь к телефону, оставленному в джинсах за креслом.  
Кофейный столик загремел, торшер привалился к стене. Бубновый Валет забрался под стул и стал ожидать самого худшего.  
К слову, не зря.  
Краткая беседа, в ходе которой Люк упал на диван и забросил ноги на его спинку, завершилась его падением на пол и ненормальным смехом.  
  
— Он придет.  
  
В следующий час квартира приводилась в порядок, нарушенный за неделю раздражения, из морозилки доставались феттучини, а Валет — был попенян за свое предыдущее поведение.  
  
— Я тебя закрою в ванной, если попробуешь еще что-нибудь выкинуть, — сказал Люк совсем не строго, но это, наверное, потому что он сейчас не был в состоянии проявить строгость. Ему просто было хорошо. Это чувствовалось.  
  
Но Валету хорошо не было. Он заранее подозревал самое недоброе.  
  
…  
  
Валет отметил, что в этот раз туфли Тьерри прятал глубоко под комод, пристально следя за ним.  
  
— Не выйдет, приятель. — Он погрозил ему пальцем.  
  
Хотя он был довольно крупный, угрозы от него Бубновый Валет не чувствовал, поэтому он только дернул хвостом, уходя в другую комнату.  
  
Так. Хорошо. Первая серия мероприятий по отваживанию чужака не сработала. Ну, никто и не обещал, что будет легко.  
Валет сел рядом с холодильником, откуда открывался хороший обзор на стол, за которым разместились эти двое.  
Феттучини были готовы, на всю кухню пахло кальмарами и соусом, а также сухим красным вином, которое принес с собой Тьерри. В этот раз кошачьего корма не было, что несколько огорчило Валета. Он думал, у Тьерри серьезные намерения, и тот хотя бы попытается как-нибудь расположить Валета к себе.  
  
Нога Тьерри в носке осторожно скользнула по ноге Люка, и тот стал медленнее жевать.  
  
— Ты что-то рассказывал про испытание тех гоночных машинок, да? — спросил Тьерри как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
Бубновый Валет был уверен, что уж Тьерри-то знает, что он сделал все это ногой не случайно. Если он правильно понимал, это было чем-то вроде любовной игры.  
Это ему уже не нравилось.  
  
Стараясь не привлекать внимания, Валет двинулся к цели вдоль плинтуса. В любой момент он готовился быть обнаруженным, поэтому перемещался на полусогнутых, прижимаясь к полу и стараясь под него мимикрировать.  
  
Люк пытался что-то говорить о гоночных машинках, когда ступня Тьерри прошлась по его лодыжке еще выше. Это был лучший момент.  
Валет сгруппировался и одним мощным прыжком преодолел оставшееся расстояние, хватаясь зубами за доступную ногу.  
  
Сверху стало шумно. Кажется, сначала Тьерри подскочил на месте, потом подскочила и его тарелка, а следом стул отодвинул и Люк, который не понял, что пошло не так.  
На пол шлепнулось несколько феттучини, и хотя Валет их не особенно любил, он съел их из вредности. Попробовал съесть.  
  
— Какой же ты невоспитанный кот, — возмутился Люк и захотел достать его из-под стола.  
  
Валет быстро переместился под шкаф и затаился.  
  
— Сильно укусил? — тревожился Люк сверху. — О, боже, кровь. Теперь точно останется шрам. Понятия не имею, почему Валет на тебя так взъелся, он всегда спокойный, когда мы вдвоем.  
  
Он помолчал взволнованно.  
Их ноги оставались на одном месте до этого момента. Тьерри шагнул чуть ближе.  
  
— Я бы тоже ревновал, знаешь ли.  
  
И еще шаг. И тишина.  
Валет даже подумал высунуть голову, чтобы проверить, не задумали ли они чего, но они внезапно пошли. В другую комнату.  
Он не мог оставаться непричастным.  
Выбравшись из своего укрытия, Бубновый Валет бросился за ними, чтобы остановить от необдуманного. Ему почти удалось вскользнуть в щель закрывающейся двери, когда Люк подхватил его за шкирку и развернул лицом к коридору.  
  
Валет озабоченно посмотрел на входную дверь, а когда повернулся, дверь в комнату была уже закрыта.  
  
Ну вот и все.  
Он опоздал.  
Его оставили за дверью. Вновь.  
  
Валет начал скандалить по эту сторону, но на него не обращали совершенно никакого внимания. Даже когда он попытался процарапать то место, где дверь сходилась с косяком.  
  
Валету очень не хотелось, чтобы его хозяин… в смысле, Люк, стал парой. Возможно, это было несколько эгоистично, но он не мог не думать о себе. Он только тут освоился, узнал все места и оставил свои знаковые царапки. Почему все должно было кончаться?  
Валет с тревогой подумал, что теперь его отдадут кому-нибудь еще. А вдруг новый сосед будет хуже? О, наверняка хуже. После его-то проделок.  
  
Бубновый Валет сел под дверь и заплакал. Тихо, в косяк. Чтобы подать сигнал, чтобы убедить, что не стоит это того. Зачем Люку нужна была пара? У них все так хорошо вместе выходило.  
Его не слышали.  
Он устал и лег, приложив ухо к щели внизу.  
  
Внутри было достаточно тихо. Негромко крякал диван, елозя ножками по полу, так же негромко пыхтел Люк. И эти запахи. Их было слышно даже отсюда.  
  
Валету было печально и тяжело. Он вернулся к обувной полке, но был слишком огорчен, чтобы пытаться вытащить из-под нее туфли Тьерри. Он оставил на них несколько формальных царапин и вернулся к двери.  
  
…  
  
Может быть, потому что Бубновый Валет чувствовал себя очень одиноким и расстроенным последующие дни, он не особо заметил, что поменялось в Люке. Но когда первоначальная хандра спала, он начал приходить к этому. И сравнивать с предыдущим опытом.  
  
Марсин всегда нервничала перед приходом Этьена. Люк тоже. Но Марсин нервничала и после его ухода. А Люк… Люк превращался в меланхоличного кита, выбросившегося на диван.  
  
Валет сел рядом, смотря на него.  
Люк не ругал его после происшествия с ногой. Он словно даже бы и не заметил. Впрочем, он не заметил даже то, что на столе не осталось феттучини, хотя они определенно там были до того, как двое исчезли за темной дверью.  
  
Люк вытянул руку, поглаживая Валета по голове, и тот немного оттаял, ласкаясь.  
  
— Тьерри нравится мне, — пробормотал он. — Я хочу, чтобы он приходил чаще.  
  
Бубновый Валет щурился.  
  
— Он снимает квартиру с двумя другими парнями, я к нему ходить не могу.  
  
Валет закатил глаза.  
  
— Может быть, тебе стоит быть с ним поласковее? Ты ему нравишься. Нравился. Не уверен после того, как ты его укусил. Там теперь пятнышко.   
  
Валет отстранился от его поглаживаний, садясь вне досягаемости руки. Нет уж, он договариваться ни о чем не собирался.  
Он тщательно вылизал место, где была рука Люка, чтобы не осталось запаха.  
Раньше ему это нравилось. Когда они сидели вдвоем, смотрели телевизор, и Люк гладил его, и не было никакого Тьерри.   
Он готов был признать. Все же Люк был ему нужен. С ним было лучше, чем без.  
  
— Я уже даже не удивляюсь, почему Марси сплавила меня тебе. Наверное, пытался Этьену глаза выцарапать, да?  
  
Бубновый Валет фыркнул. Было там разочек. Не считается.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Валет не собирался смягчаться. Но он начал уставать.  
  
…  
  
Впервые застав Тьерри дома утром, Бубновый Валет даже растерялся. То есть было как. Он пошел по своей привычке в ванную, чтобы решить важные дела в лотке, и когда только устроился в самой удобной позе, расслабился и подготовился, дверь открылась.  
  
Тьерри в одних своих трусах почти до колена остановился в проеме, почесывая живот. Он озадаченно посмотрел на раковину, а потом на Валета. А потом на раковину. И на Валета. Вероятно, решал, стоит ли его желание совершить утреннее омовение возможно расцарапанных и искусанных ног. О, вот это было бы кстати. Сейчас, когда на нем было так немного одежды, уязвимых для когтей и зубов мест было не счесть.  
Бубновый Валет уже начал прикидывать, с какой стороны лучше к нему подступиться, когда Тьерри, вздохнув, подошел сам. Остановился около раковины и включил воду.  
На левой щиколотке все еще розовел укус.   
  
— А с виду ты не такой опасный, — заметил Тьерри, начищая зубы сверху.  
  
Валет прищурился и попытался закончить со своими делами быстрее.  
  
— Я вообще-то собак больше люблю, чем кошек. Может, ты это чувствуешь? У меня была собака в детстве. Родители вроде как воспитывали во мне чувство ответственности. — Тьерри прополоскал рот. — Не в смысле, что я совсем уж не люблю кошек. Но вы странно себя ведете.  
  
«Вот уж кто странно себя вел, так это люди, — подумал Бубновый Валет, — плещут на себя добровольно водой».  
  
— Вас сложно понять. Знаешь, как девушек. Поэтому у меня с ними никогда ничего не складывалось. Не то чтобы я прямо пытался, чтобы у нас что-то сложилось, но… может… может, мы попробуем с тобой?  
  
Валет прищурился.  
  
— Я хочу быть с Люком.  
  
«Много хочешь — мало получишь».  
  
— Но это я к тому, что он не должен выбирать между мной и тобой. Просто есть он и я. И ты. И у нас… вроде как разные функции, понимаешь?  
  
Тьерри нес какую-то околесицу, поэтому Валет отвернулся.  
Доделав свои дела, он гордо выбрался из лотка и начал заметать следы.  
  
Тьерри тогда сделал что-то еще более странное.  
В смысле, действие само по себе не было странным, но раньше это делал за ним только Люк. Ну и Марсин до него.  
Валет даже перестал закапывать, потому что было уже нечего. Тьерри помог ему избавиться от улик. Ну и сбить хищников со следа. Валет не был точно уверен, что здесь могут оказаться хищники, но кошачьи инстинкты в нем говорили, что все свое добро следует прятать куда подальше.  
Он был настолько озадачен, что даже передумал превращать ноги Тьерри в лоскуты.  
  
Помыв руки, тот пошлепал прочь, оставив задумчивого Валета себе.  
  
…  
  
А потом случилась беда. Многие бы сказали, что Валет был виноват сам по себе, но Валет-то знал, что все это от парочек.  
Пока Тьерри с Люком вновь уединились в комнате, закрыв за собой дверь, Бубновый Валет чувствовал полное отсутствие мотивации что-то делать. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы они с Люком остались одни, но с течением времени было все меньше дней, когда они были предоставлены друг другу без участия Тьерри.  
  
Валет решил устроить протест. Он влез в кухонный шкафчик и посмотрел, что там можно было испортить. Корм свой трогать он уже не решался, потому что был только вторник, а до субботы еще нужно дожить. Можно было что-нибудь разбить. Интересно, к чему это приведет на этот раз?  
Впрочем, ничего интересного в кухонном шкафчике не было. Валет спустился на пол и заглянул под раковину.  
Наряду с разными вонючими бутылками там еще стоял пакет таблеток для стиральной машины. О!  
У Валета родился план. Нужно было уничтожить таблетки для стиральной машины. Тогда Люк не сможет больше стирать коврик. И вся квартира будет пахнуть Валетом. А это уж точно отпугнет Тьерри! То есть да, люди обоняли очень не очень, но вот стойкий выдержанный кошачий запах через несколько дней… это другое.  
  
Лишь после Бубновый Валет подумал, что план был такой себе. Ведь всегда можно было купить новых таблеток. Но на тот момент ему казалось, что лучшего решения и не придумать.  
Разворошив весь пакет, он позагонял таблетки под кухонные тумбы, стол, одну даже просунул под плинтус. Она немножко раскрошилась, испачкав его прекрасные лапки, но дело стоило того.  
  
Отойдя назад, Валет полюбовался результатами и ушел в коридор. Раздражающий запах с подушечек лап не давал ему покоя. Нужно было срочно избавиться.  
На вкус таблеточный порошок был такой же кошмарный, как и на запах. Валета неслабо передергивало, пока он избавлялся от следов преступления и собственной нечистоты.  
Он думал, что уже достаточно пострадал, когда ему внезапно стало очень нехорошо.  
Бубновый Валет постарался забиться в уголок и тихонько опорожнить желудок там, но позывы организма не дали ему выбирать. Первый раз его вывернуло у шкафа с туфлями. Второй раз — у двери в комнату Люка.  
  
Не то чтобы Валета раньше не тошнило, но никогда еще он не чувствовал после такую слабость. Захотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь в темное-темное место и полежать. К сожалению, из имеющихся в доступе комнат темное-темное место было только под шкафом на кухне, но сейчас там лежали стиральные таблетки, а их запах стал особенно невыносимым.  
Все внутренности колыхались. Было плохо.  
  
Валет сунул голову под комод с обувью и постарался быстро умереть, чтобы не мучаться, когда привлеченные звуками из комнаты выбрались Люк с Тьерри.  
  
— Он опять что-то придумал, — заметил Люк, но не без доли сомнения.  
— Ему плохо, — более уверенно предположил Тьерри. — Чем ты его кормил? Ничего несвежего?  
— Нет.  
  
Люк собирался пройти на кухню и проверить миску. Тогда-то он и обнаружил раскардаш.  
  
Очень хотелось пить. Валет почти не слышал шума вокруг, каких-то возгласов типа: «Это порошок!» — да и прочей суматохи вокруг.  
  
— Может… ему надо дать соды или чего-то такого? — в панике спрашивал где-то сверху Люк. — Оно не пройдет само?  
— Нет, только к ветеринару.  
— Я не…  
— Иди заводись, я сейчас спущусь.  
  
У Валета даже не было сил сопротивляться, когда Тьерри сгреб его в охапку, завернув в свою куртку, и куда-то понес. О, в машину дьявола. Ну, он же знал, что этому парню доверия нет.  
Хотя… куртка была хорошей идеей. На улице было холодно, а Валета беспричинно знобило. Да, хорошо, что он не уничтожил ее раньше.  
  
Почти час над Валетом измывались, сначала трясли в автомобиле на чужих руках, пока Люк вел машину. Потом истыкали его иголками, и он был почти уверен, что от этого стало хуже, если бы от этого не стало лучше.  
Валету повезло, что его все-таки отпустили.  
  
…  
  
Бубновый Валет так и знал, что уж Тьерри точно воспользуется его слабостью, чтобы занять место в их с Люком квартире. И он со своим недугом совсем не мог этому помешать!  
  
Валет лежал на боку и чувствовал себя мертвой рыбой на прилавке, пока Люк и Тьерри смотрели на него.  
Люк дотронулся несколько раз до руки Тьерри и поблагодарил за все.  
Валет закрыл глаза. Во всем теле шумел ураган.  
  
— Если бы не ты… — снова бормотал Люк, опустив глаза в пол. — Одно дело — возить его на плановый осмотр в переноске, а другое… когда такое случается.  
— Как-то моя собака стащила рождественский пакет с конфетами. Они были завернуты в фольгу.  
  
Валет недовольно дернул лапой. Вообще-то это с ним случилась беда, зачем разговаривать об этих ужасных животных?  
  
— И ты тоже спас ее? — спросил Люк.  
— Ну. Вообще-то нет. Я был маленьким, а родители сказали, что она все переварит, и ничего плохого не случится. Но… в общем, они были не правы. Но это помогло мне понять, что нельзя… нельзя оставлять их самим себе.  
  
Валет приоткрыл один глаз. Люк уперся носом в скулу Тьерри. По их коже все еще бежал душок волнения. Это было приятно.  
Вообще он подозревал, что Тьерри имеет в виду, что самому по себе в принципе плохо, и Люка тоже оставлять одного не стоило. Не мог же он искренне о нем заботиться?  
  
— Может, ты останешься на все выходные? — вдруг предложил Люк. — У меня? Я не очень… хорош, когда дело идет об уходе. К тому же уколы… будет лучше, если я не буду возить его туда-сюда, и можно будет делать их здесь.  
  
Бубновый Валет отнесся к предложению категорически. Он бы замяукал и восстал, если бы у него были силы. Но пока он только недовольно махнул кончиком хвоста.  
  
— Смотри, ему нравится эта идея. — Люк улыбнулся.  
  
Нет, он все-таки точно идиот.  
  
…  
  
— Вы уже закончили? — спросил он у Тьерри, когда тот истыкал в очередной раз Валета своими натриевыми и хлоридными иглами.  
  
Бубновый Валет жалобно замяукал. Под большой рукой Тьерри особо не забалуешь, а уж когда тот клал ее на него, чтобы он не шевелился, и подавно.  
  
— Мы уже закончили, — объявил Тьерри, освобождая Валета.  
  
И страдая тот ковылял прочь, куда-нибудь прячась, пока им не придет в голову еще какая пытка.  
  
Валет ненавидел Тьерри всеми фибрами души, когда тот вновь впивался в него своими уколами. Он пытал его взглядом и представлял, как его в аду терзают его любимые собаки. Правда, после уколов его переставало мутить, да и поглаживал Тьерри, как оказалось, неплохо, если его не царапать.  
  
Наверное, неправильно было так думать, но Валет счел свой период слабости в некоторой степени… удобным. Он помог ему что-то узнать и что-то понять.  
  
…  
  
Эпизод со стиральными таблетками пошел им в какой-то мере на пользу. По крайней мере, они перестали закрывать дверь в свою комнату. Вероятно, винили себя в том, что увлеклись, и бедному Валету было нечем заняться, из-за чего он пошел есть порошок. Ну, правильно винили. Валет ничего не имел против чужой вины.  
  
Тьерри не был настолько озабочен сохранением личного пространства, как Люк. Дверь он даже не прислонял к раме, и ходить за ним было удобно. Пах он не так-то и плохо. Когда перестал колоть Бубнового Валета, то и встречи с ним стали менее болезненными. Ну это так. Размышления.  
  
Бубновый Валет неожиданной помощью был озадачен. Он думал, а что бы с ним стало, если бы не Тьерри? Ведь Люк… не мог делать ему уколы? Или кормил бы какой-то содой?   
Это были странные мысли.  
  
…  
  
Проверяя утром квартиру, Валет доковылял до двери в ту комнату. Он сунул нос в щелку и, чуть расширив проем, тенью проскользнул внутрь.  
Тьерри, вставая утром, чтобы почистить зубы, вновь вернулся в постель, и, кажется, они с Люком уже не спали.  
  
Валет осмотрелся в поисках чего-нибудь чужого, на чем можно будет выместить свое будничное недовольство, но ничего не попадалось. Ботинки были запрятаны глубоко в комод, верхняя одежда — в закрытый шкаф. Из вещей Тьерри, которым можно было мстить, остался только сам Тьерри.  
Честно говоря, недовольствовать-то не сильно и хотелось. Уже неделю Валет не чувствовал себя плохо. Ему это нравилось. И три дня без иголок. Идеально.  
  
Валет забрался на кресло и перетек с него на спинку, чтобы иметь лучший обзор.  
  
Люк и Тьерри лежали, переплетясь конечностями и своими запахами, говорили о чем-то почти шепотом и иногда смеялись. Больше лизали друг другу губы.  
  
Валет прищурился.  
  
Кажется, они собирались… Они определенно собирались.  
Люк целовал всего Тьерри, оставляя на нем метки слюной. Они оказывались на самых неожиданных местах. На таких, которые Валет и трогать бы не позволил. Например, под ребрами и прямо в центре живота.  
Тьерри лежал перед Люком так беззащитно, выпятив свое уязвимое брюхо, словно полностью ему доверял.  
  
Он подождал, когда Люк поднимется, и перевернулся на живот, смеясь в подушку. Колени уперлись в матрац, Тьерри приподнял бедра и потянул Люка к себе, позволяя ему взять себя.  
Ох.  
В комнате запахло человеческим потом и мускусом, и чем-то химически-фруктовым и сладким.  
  
Рука Люка погладила руку Тьерри и нашла его пальцы, соединяя со своими.  
  
Бубновый Валет не много знал о человеческих спариваниях. Один раз он почти увидел это, но Марсин, заметив его, шлепнула Этьена и сказала: «Я не могу, когда на меня смотрят». А еще он знал, что Люк любит смотреть, как это делают посторонние люди в своей телевизионной коробке. Люк обычно пытался в этом участвовать и помогать им по эту сторону экрана, развлекаясь сам с собой. Людей было сложно понять.  
  
Валет не думал, что его хозяин такой уж глупый, что пытается сделать котят при помощи другого самца. Он даже предположил, что это какой-нибудь акт доминирования. Но это было странно. Тьери был такой длинный, большой, сильный, и он позволял Люку подчинять себя.  
  
Может быть, у людей просто подошел какой-нибудь сезон или вроде того.  
Может быть, Люк благодарил Тьерри за то, что тот помогал ему с Валетом.  
  
Во всяком случае смотреть на это было занятно. Лучше, чем в телевизоре. Интерактивнее.  
Бубновый Валет свернулся на спинке кресла, полируя взглядом блестящую кожу, торчащие волосы и обнаженные движения.  
Они двигались, и Люку было хорошо, в конце он улыбался и закапывался лицом в плечо Тьерри, и почти смеялся.  
Люк чувствовал себя счастливым, вот что заметил Валет. Он никогда так не улыбался, когда был один. Даже Валету так не улыбался. Не то чтобы он хотел, чтобы Люк ему именно  _так_  улыбался, но видеть хозяина таким было странно приятно.  
  
— У нас зрители, — выдыхая, заметил Тьерри и распластался по постели после.  
  
Они оба смотрели на Валета, Валет смотрел на них, и он даже не знал, что стоит ответить в такой ситуации. Поэтому он просто мяукнул, ничего под этим не имея.  
Они снова смеялись.  
  
…  
  
— Кажется, Валет одобряет тебя, — заметил Люк где-то через месяц. — Ты теперь его герой.  
  
Ничего подобного.  
  
— Скорее личный медбрат.  
  
Тьерри жарил на сковороде яичницу с беконом, и его полоски были и волнистые, и волнующие.  
Никого там Валет не одобрял, только бекон.  
Он отчаянно потерся о ноги Тьерри. Кошачий корм кошачьим кормом, но дразнить ноздри запахом такого славного мяса — преступление. Тем более люди могут и овощами питаться, Валет сам видел.  
  
Пока Люк копался в холодильнике, выискивая хлеб для тостов, Тьерри незаметно угостил Валета кусочком еще холодного мяса.  
  
Ну хорошо. Если Бубновый Валет и не одобрял Тьерри, то определенно уже не был так уж против.  
Он внимательно наблюдал за этими двумя все это время. Никто из них в самку вдруг не превращался, да и прочих признаков возникновения аллергии в квартире не было. К тому же Тьерри был полезен в случае, если понадобится медицинская помощь или еда.  
Люк никогда не давал ему ничего со стола. Ну, еще он убирался и готовил так себе. В этом от Тьерри была польза, конечно же.  
А еще было другое. Валет решил, что все же для хозяина… в смысле для Люка, парой быть полезно.  
Он стал более ласков и внимателен, стоило Валету перестать гадить Тьерри в обувь. Конечно, метить коврик на кухню он так и не перестал, но это было делом уже не принципов, а привычки. Он очень любил этот коврик.  
  
Также было еще несколько хороших моментов. Например, раньше, когда Люк ел один, он следил за своей тарелкой. А теперь, когда они больше трепались, стащить что-нибудь со стола было проще простого, а уж вкусные вещи там водились.  
  
— Может, ты ко мне переедешь? — спросил Люк после долгой паузы, так и не сумев вспомнить окончание анекдота, который рассказывал до этого. — Не на выходные, а насовсем?  
  
Тьерри молчал немного, переворачивая бекон. Масло шумно шкворчало на сковородке.  
  
— Ну, — Тьерри замялся, — мне идея нравится. А Валет не будет против?  
  
Бубновый Валет потерся о его ноги.  
  
— Думаю, он уже за, — озвучил его Люк. — Он же не выступал, когда ты жил с нами тогда.  
  
Валету было все равно, что они там говорили, ему верилось, перспектива еще одного кусочка бекона близка, как никогда.  
  
…  
  
Тьерри забросил ногу на бедро Люка, пока они смотрели свои грузовики по телевизору. Люк неосознанно поглаживал его колено, но момент, когда шерсти под рукой стало больше, чем обычно, не упустил.  
Забравшись на диван, Валет вытянулся через обе пары колен и притворился, будто лежал там испокон веков. Люк провел ладонью по его голове и лопаткам. Приятно.  
А потом Тьерри погладил его по спине.  
  
Пожалуй, лучшее, что было в том, что их стало двое — руки у них тоже стало четыре. В два раза больше, чем хорошо.  
  
Валет даже ненароком подумал, что как-то так вышло, что не Люк завел Тьерри, а он, Валет, завел Тьерри. Как еще одного гладителя и кормильца.  
  
К слову, Тьерри насыпал корма больше Люка. В этом стоило у него поучиться.  
  
От удовольствия Бубновый Валет выпустил когти и немного помесил бедро Люка.  
  
Конечно, мыться после всех этих блаженств тоже приходилось в два раза дольше, но попадать в эту машину ласки было крайне, крайне приятно.  
  
Но не стоит думать, что Валет вдруг раз и принял нового жильца. Некоторым мелким привычкам он не изменил. Подтачивал когти об обувь Тьерри, если он не успевал ее спрятать. Кусал за пятку под столом, хотя и не с таким остервенением, когда хотел что-то доказать. Ну и за каждым спариванием Валет приглядывал очень и очень бдительно. Все-таки он должен был следить за тем, что происходит на его территории. И в случае чего — принимать меры.


End file.
